


On the road to Cascade

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Companion [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A caravan guard makes acquaintance with a Companion travelling to Cascade in the worst of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road to Cascade

  
He heard the shout before he saw the commotion. Perhaps that is why he moved before any of the other guards on the caravan. But Jim wasn’t the only one to respond to the sounds of beating and screaming. Rafe and Brown came forward, spurring their horses on to get to whatever was upsetting the caravan’s course. Jim was the first to arrive and, after a moment’s hesitation, began to use his club to beat down the men who were attacking one of the girls.

Eventually with the help of Rafe and Brown, Jim was able to pull the girl out of the way and drive the thieves off. There were still shouts of triumph from the pack of bandits and Jim figured they had snatched enough bounty from their victim to make the return beating worth their while. Jim turned his attention back to the body in his arms, flipping long curled hair out of the way to see if there was injury.

Instead of a girl, he found himself holding a boy. A beautiful boy with stunning blue eyes who blinked in surprise at his sudden rescue. His clothing was torn, he had lost his outer robes and his jewelry was gone. The henna tattoos that covered much of the uncovered skin told Jim that this was a Companion, probably looking for a new home in the city like everyone else. He gently set the boy/man back on his feet and brushed him off. “You okay?”

“I’ll deal,” replied the companion. He dragged his torn clothing together into some semblance of order, picked up his torn shoe, and began to walk with the line of travelers again. Glancing back he called, “Thanks for the rescue, see ya around.”

There was no smile, only sober attention to the feet that walked one in front of the other; shoulders slumped against the early morning heat. Soon it would be noon and the walking would be much harder. Without water, a tent, even his outer robes would have kept some of the dampness against his skin. But now, with his lightweight linen the only thing covering him, he would dry out and fade away.

Jim wrestled with himself for another minute before coming to a decision. Whipping his horse around and mounting at the same time, he trotted up the line to walk alongside the Companion and matched pace. “Perhaps I could help you more,” he began. The younger man glanced up at him and smiled tremulously.

“How so?”

"The noon camp is coming soon and you don't have anything left to protect yourself from the heat or loss of water. I would be more than happy to have you spend it with me in return for some friendly contact." Jim smiled. The young man dropped his gaze as he walked, keeping his eyes on the path before him, his mind obviously thinking the offer over.

The Companion looked at the older man archly. "I see; this friendly contact wouldn't happen to take place in your blanket roll would it?"

“Only if that’s what you want,” Jim replied quickly. “Otherwise I have an extra bedroll you can borrow.”

“You are a bold one aren't you? Not afraid to go after what you want." The Companion chuckled before he replied, "I accept, I'll find your tent when the caravan stops at midday."

Jim nodded once and then went back to patrol the line.

o-O-o

The caravan stopped a couple of hours later and Jim was quick to drop his gear in a safe place on the edge of the camp. He set the tent up, hobbled his horse and went to fetch water for three. The caravan boss looked askance at him, but when he saw the Companion heading towards Jim’s tent, he smiled faintly and gave him the third cup without a fuss. Jim smiled before hustling to the tent again. The Companion grinned.

“Long walk. Thankfully no more incidents?” the Companion asked as he took the offered water. Jim shrugged.

“Nothing else, thankfully. I have to help check the perimeter before I can rest.” He pulled out a feed bag with oats for the horse and set him up to eat, dropping half his ration of water along with the full measure for the horse in a nearby bucket. “I’ll be back.”

The companion smiled, “I’ll be here.”

Jim rolled his eyes before taking off to find Rafe and Brown.

x-X-x

Blair watched the guard lope off after his fellow guardsmen, chuckling to himself. The horse snorted before tossing his head to remove the feedbag and Blair took it away. Sipping his water, he reminded himself to be extra careful, only taking half the ration and feeding the rest to the horse as the Guard had done. He really needed to get the guy’s name.

Snickering to himself at his fanciful thoughts, Blair turned to the tent and pulled the gear inside. He worked around the smaller confines until he had the blankets and bedrolls out and spread for maximum comfort. There was a slight breeze coming from the east and he half opened flaps to try and maximize their effectiveness. Once he was sure that everything was ready, he went out in search of a caring soul who might have an extra thoub for the remainder of the journey. Finding a way to fix his sandal would also be appreciated, but he wasn’t holding his breath.

He didn’t take a lot of time, moving from tent to tent and offering help in setting up for the afternoon nap in exchange for not only a thoub, but also a newer set of sandals and some lunch for himself and the guard. He smiled to himself as he returned to his temporary dwelling and found the guard returning from his quick scout around the camp.

“Where did you get all that?” asked the man. Blair grinned.

“Where I always do. I helped out around camp and was rewarded with what they had to give. Here, eat up.” Blair handed some bread and cheese to the guard, who smiled his thanks and took the offered food. “By the way, I didn’t get your name.”

The guard dropped his gaze and mumbled, “Sorry. I forgot my manners. I’m Jim, from Cascade.”

Blair felt his brow rise, “I thought the word ‘cascade’ meant waterfall.”

Jim chuckled, “Yeah, and it was. Back in the old days, I guess. At least that’s what my father once told me.”

“Well, I’m Blair and I’m heading to Cascade for a new start,” Blair volunteered. “How long have you been a caravan guard?”

Jim sighed, “Seems like forever. I’ve been doing this run for about 8 years now.”

Blair nodded as he ate, watching Jim finish his lunch and spread out on the blankets inside the tent. Finishing his own lunch, Blair moved around to settle himself along the tent to try and nap the high hours away. While he tried to relax he looked at his protector, mentally tracing the lines of his face and what body he could see. A handsome man with a sweet soul. Blair liked what he saw. If it weren’t for the fact that this man was lower classed, he would have liked to spend more time with him.

But he had a place waiting for him in Cascade and he didn’t have time for a dalliance of such dubious distinction. But oh, it would be so nice to spend a night with someone just for recreation. Unfortunately his new employer was not looking for a courtesan, but a tutor for his daughter, since his wife had died. And Blair’s other skills were needed. Cooking, cleaning. Playing nursemaid. He would have to find his erotic entertainment elsewhere.

Dropping off to sleep, Blair wondered vaguely if Jim would even be interested in spending time with a High Court Companion in a purely unofficial capacity. On the other hand, would Blair want to spend his free time slumming with the caravan guard?

o-O-o

Jim woke hours later to find himself comfortably wrapped around Blair, his nose nestled in the soft curls. He sniffed the delicate fragrance of sandalwood and other herbs from the Companion’s hair and skin and sighed with content. He could so easily get comfortable with this. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from the sleeping man and slipped out of the tent to check on his men.

Rafe met him by the horses, one brow raised. “Something you want to tell me, Jim?”

Jim shrugged, “He needed a place to get out of the heat.”

Rafe strafed a glance down, then up Jim’s body, obviously looking for evidence. He wouldn’t find any, of course, but his frank appraisal made Jim feel the need to blush. “Knock it off, you. Anything on the horizon?”

Rafe shook a negative. “No storms, nothing but clear skies. I figure we can remain on schedule to reach Cascade by midmorning tomorrow if we pack up and leave out for the last campsite now.”

Jim nodded his agreement, “Okay let’s get them started. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Rafe smiled before turning away. Jim rolled his eyes as he turned back to the tent, only to find himself practically face to face with Blair. “You’re awake?”

Blair grinned, “I heard you two talking. I can pack up if you need to get people moving.”

Jim stood, reaching out a hand to help Blair to his feet. “You can just leave the gear here once it’s packed. My stuff rides one of the carts in the caravan.”

Blair nodded, but before he could walk away Jim caught his arm again, “Hey... um... if you don’t have a better place to sleep before we stop for the night, the offer to share is still open.”

“I’ll remember that,” Blair replied as he got to the business of rolling the blankets and packing pillows. Jim turned away to do a perimeter sweep while the caravan prepared to move on. He purposefully did not look back.

o-O-o

Hours of walking travel later, the caravan stopped for the night at an oasis where they replenished their water and set their tents. When Jim had seen to the security measures and set the Guard rotation for the night, he went in search of his gear only to find it completely set up with blankets and pillows inside and a small fire crackling in a pit in front. Blair was settled in front of the fire, the tent to his back, cooking what appeared to be a haunch of lamb.

“Where did you get the meat?” he asked conversationally before flopping down on the sand next to the tent. Blair had set them up just inside the perimeter of the camp, away from most of the people.

“One of the men was most grateful for my assistance while his pregnant wife was resting. After assisting him in setting up his home and starting a meal that he could easily finish for them, he gave me this.” Blair shaved off a piece of meat with a knife that Jim didn’t remember seeing and handed it over to Jim. The guard made no mention of the knife.

Jim looked bemused, no wonder the kid had said he would manage - it had barely been a day since he'd been robbed and already he was well on his way to being re-provisioned. At least materially. “So this is what you do? You help people along the way to get what you want?”

“What I need,” Blair corrected. “And only if it’s something they didn’t really need anyway. I don’t beg.”

“You barter.” Jim finished. Blair nodded while he ate some of the cooked meat. Jim joined him and soon they had picked the bones clean. Jim went to bury the remains while Blair hung a pot over the fire to boil water. By the time Jim had returned, Blair was inside the tent removing his robes and baring skin, washing it gently with a soft cloth and drying each patch of cleaned skin with soft pats of a dry cloth. Jim sat outside the tent watching the muscles of the strong back, the tattoos covering it standing out in sharp relief against the pale skin. It had been a long time since he had seen his father’s last companion, but he still remembered some of her tattoos and recognized many of them now on this young man.

High up the center of his back hung a teardrop with wings sprouting from either side touching the tips of his shoulders. Inside the teardrop there were several smaller images, a twinned rooster that Jim imagined was his Chinese birth year and image twinned meaning he was born in the later part of May, Gemini. There was also the flowing script of Arabic that said his name, Blair Sandburg, and his mother’s first name, Naomi. His father’s name was conspicuously absent, but not unusual in this day and age.

Below the lineage and pedigree images hung a series of drops, stylized tears falling into a liquid at the lower back. There were four drops, each with a rune form depicting the name of a trainer and from those drops came spidery vines flowered with the symbols of his disciplines. These roped around from his back to his front, enticing Jim to stare closer and wonder in the back of his mind what they might connect to.

The arms were similarly treated to simple tattoos about the wrists, down the fingers, and Jim remembered seeing more on his feet and ankles. It intrigued him that this man would decorate himself this way but he knew that it had to hurt him during the process. Yet it was all the more reason to be impressed at the display. Mesmerized, Jim didn’t notice when he became the watched as well as the watcher.

Blair glanced over his shoulder and met Jim’s gaze. “What do you see?”

Jim swallowed before slipping into the tent and closing the flaps on the outside world. He found a clear place to sit and remove his shoes without getting sand all over their bed. He was soon afforded a glimpse at the front of the man and his curiosity was satisfied as he read the vines that connected to the flowering chakras that lined up and down the hairy torso. He had noticed the one on Blair’s forehead that stood for his third eye, but now he could clearly see the one at his throat, his chest, his sternum, and his stomach. He could only imagine that there was one at the groin and one at the top of the head, but they were both covered from prying eyes.

Blair watched him still, his hands weaving their way across his sweaty body with the warm water and carrying away the dust and grime. Again he looked Jim in the eye and asked, “What do you see?”

Jim shifted on the mat leaning back against one arm and watched the Companion go about his bathing. He didn’t answer for a while and when he did it was in a hushed tone of reverence. “When I was a little boy, my father would hire a companion on special occasions after my mother died. His favorite was a woman named Sally. She had the most beautiful long hair and wide almond-shaped eyes. And she was very kind to me and my brother, Steven. When I left, it was Sally who encouraged me to follow my heart and make my own destiny.” He chuckled quietly, causing Blair to glance back again, hair sweeping to the side to reveal the tattoos again.

“What?”

Jim shook his head, “I just remember how angry my father was when I announced that I was leaving the business. He ranted and went on for close to an hour of how I was destroying his dreams of a complete and happy family. It was Sally who got him calm and made him think about me before himself. When I walked out, it was with the understanding that ‘if’ I got tired of doing it on my own, I always had a home there.”

Blair smiled, “Business Negotiation is a worth study for a Companion.”

“I notice you have that, as well as Culinary, Reflexology, Herbalism, Martial arts, Sword Play... tell me, a cook, a healer and one who can inflict pain, how can you justify that?” Jim relaxed on his elbows to watch as Blair redressed himself. The Companion shrugged, turning to Jim and reaching a hand out.

“Would you care for me to wash you? Take the trail dust off so you can sleep better?” The fact that he sidestepped the question was not lost on Jim, but he let it go.

“I guess I could do with a quick wash, just for tonight. We arrive in Cascade before noon tomorrow and my apartment has more than enough water for a full bath.” Jim stretched and pulled his shirt off, followed by his pants and shoes. Leaving himself in his breechcloth for modesty he waited and let Blair make the first move.

The Companion smiled and moved over to sit at his back. Jim noticed that Blair had pulled his shirt back into place, covering most of the markings and symbols. Calm, sure hands moved over his skin, and swept away the dust of the last few days travel. Cool skin was left behind and instantly refreshed him a bit more. The feeling traveled down his legs and to his feet, which were thoroughly washed and dried before the Companion moved on to his arms.

“Roll over?” came the soft call, and Jim agreed by turning himself from back to front and making himself comfortable on the pillows. Blair moved down to his feet again and began a strong massage of the arches and balls of his feet. No words were spoken, but the message was clear in every touch, every sweep of the cloth, every press of fingers to tired muscles.

Jim never noticed exactly when he fell asleep.

o-O-o

The final press towards Cascade was made at first light, with the walking travelers leaving out before the wagons. Jim had been gone when Blair woke, checking the perimeter and getting people moving. When he returned, his gear was packed and Blair was gone.

The caravan was soon in full swing, with everyone moving at a steady pace. Rafe estimated that at the rate of travel they were going, Cascade would be in sight in a matter of hours. Jim only hoped that things would go smoothly. He should have known better, of course.

When the bandits hit, it was one of the carts in the back. Rafe was the one to notice the lag and went to investigate. Jim was with him and they caught the three men attempting to kill the driver. One of them died before they could question him, but the other two sat quietly while Rafe searched the pile of items that had obviously been pilfered. Jim glared at the two remaining bandits, recognizing them as the ones who had attacked Blair before.

“Do not tell me that you three were stupid enough to hit the same caravan within two days?” Jim snarled. The caravan had stopped and several of the travelers came back along the line to see what had happened. Blair was among them, racing across the hard packed earth and reaching Jim with an outstretched hand.

“Jim, what’s going on? Why did we—“, Blair caught sight of the bandits and came to an abrupt halt. He glanced back at Jim, “Are you kidding me?”

“Bad joke if I were,” Jim replied. Blair swept his gaze over the pile of stuff.

“That’s my robe and my earrings... my necklaces and bracelets.” He continued to inventory his things from the pile while the rest of the travelers glanced and returned to their march. When all was said and done, all of Blair’s things were there, including many things that were not his. With no claims on the extra things, Jim had a discussion with the caravan boss and they agreed that the remaining items should go to Blair, who was happy enough to gather them up, pack them and then fall back into line with the rest of the walkers.

Jim let him go, glad that things had worked out for the young man, but then what did Jim expect. Companions were known to have phenomenal luck in life. It was a safe bet that anyone born of the Lost Angels city-state could adapt to just about anything. It was a test of Blair’s resilience, nothing more, which he passed with flying colors. Jim wondered what was next for the young man. Chuckling to himself he mounted his horse and carried on his way. The two bandits were left where they sat, their fate in their own hands.

o-O-o

The last of the trip was uneventful and Jim was glad when it came to an end. Taking his share of the patrol pay from the caravan boss, he rode Jag over to a knot of people and asked them if they had seen Blair and they were happy enough to point out the direction the young man had gone. It was a matter of simply heading towards the city itself.

“Where are you going?” Jim stopped the horse directly in the Companion’s path. Blair gazed up, shading his eyes from the sun to better see. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle as he regarded Jim. Feeling as if he were talking down to the young man, Jim climbed down from his horse and stood next to Blair. He was still taller than the other man, but at least it was a bit more equal.

Blair grinned. “I have to meet with my employer at first light tomorrow. Which gives me plenty of time to barter my extras, gain some credits, get a room and refresh myself before I do. Thank you, by the way, for helping me this last 24 hours. You were truly a godsend.”

Jim shrugged one shoulder and tried not to blush. “Just doing what I thought was right,” he said. Blair shook his head, chuckling.

“No, you were being chivalrous, and that’s fine by me. I was most pleased to know that there are still good men out here among the wilds.” Again Jim shrugged. Blair caught one arm in both of his hands and shook until Jim met his gaze. “You don’t realize how special you are, do you?”

Before Jim could answer, Blair tugged on him, drawing him into the shadow of a secluded alley out of the sight of prying eyes. Turning until Jim was against the wall, Blair pulled himself up on his toes and laid his lips against Jim’s. It was a surprise to say the least, but one Jim wasn’t inclined to fight. Letting those soft lips press and caress his own, allowing that agile tongue to tangle with his own for even a moment was a slice of heaven on earth. He enjoyed it for the few scant moments it was happening and mourned its ending when Blair pulled back, eyes shining with a hint of tears.

“You are very special, Jim. I will never forget your kindness. I was born in a chaotic place full of deceit and mistrust, but if there are more men here like you, I may have just finally found a home.” Blair’s breathe hitched on this last and Jim gave in to his instinct to hold the young man for a moment.

Jim whispered into one curl covered ear, “You are worth being special for. And I would do it again, no matter the circumstances.”

Blair grinned when he pulled back. “I’ll have to remember that in the future.”

Jim blushed, he had no choice when those earnest eyes bore straight through him and into his heart. Moving on to another topic, Jim began to lead them back out of the alley, “This employer, you have a life contract with him or her?”

Blair laughed lightly, “Tutoring job. I’ll be there until the girl is of age to marry.”

Jim nodded understanding, remembering that Sally had been hired for the same thing but with surprising results. “And then?”

“Why does it concern you, where I’ll end up next?” Blair asked, getting right to the heart of the matter. Jim shrugged.

“Maybe we will meet again?”

Blair canted his head to the side to look up at Jim with an incredulous expression, “A Caravan Guard and a Companion? I think not Jim.” He turned to walk off the main causeway, casting a thoughtful expression over his shoulder. “But if ever we do, I will be most pleased.”

Jim nodded as Blair began to seriously move away, swinging the heavy pack he had carried the last few hours onto his back and aiming for the marketplace. In a flash of thought, he was calling out to the man again, “Blair Sandburg! I never told you my last name!”

Blair whirled around to gaze back at him, a pained expression flitting across his open face, “Don’t! Let me leave with just this. Please...”

Jim waited a moment, indecision coursing through him. Finally he nodded and Blair smiled, nodded back, and continued on his way. Jim understood what the Companion was asking of him. Without Jim’s last name, Blair had nothing to tie him to and could eventually forget him; as Companions are wont to do. No ties meant that Blair could go on his way in life and not wonder what he left behind. Jim sighed. No matter that the Companion wanted to forget a Caravan Guard, Jim would never in this lifetime forget the Companion with the bright blue eyes and easy, carefree smile. He wondered if that face would haunt him the rest of his days. He quietly hoped so...  



End file.
